Bugs, Pools, and Boys
by Kinz.911
Summary: Being locked in a pool room sucked. Review, please? Rated for STRONG sexual references one shot


((I do not own Magic Kaito))

((I do not own Magic Kaito))

The door had shut with a click and the two occupants looked at one another. Eyes met, daring each other to get up and see if it was really locked. Neither moved, there wasn't any light and with a pool in the same room, neither wanted to risk falling in. She couldn't see him and, he couldn't see her. That could be either a good or bad thing. 

Finally, she let out a sigh, movement suggested she had gotten up, he followed suit, not wanting her to risk her neck, neither knew the place well enough to guess where the pool was, but if he had to guess, he'd say it was somewhere near the middle of the room. Too bad the door was on the other side of the room. 

He sighed and felt for the wall, beginning to grope around to get to the other side.

"KYAA!" He felt himself being pushed away. His face was heating up fast as it registered what he just, for lack of a better term, 'groped'.

"I'm sorry!" He said hurriedly, moving along to feel his way to the door. He heard her huff and sit back down. His hands moved steadily, now that he knew she wasn't with in their vicinity. He frowned, the poolroom seemed suddenly a lot bigger then it had been. The exit seemed so far it wasn't likely to work anyhow. He found a corner of the room. He was nearly there. 

He continued to feel his way around, his eyes just starting to get used to the dark. He was getting closer, possibly halfway the-

"KYAA-"

-SPLASH-

Kaito sighed. She would ruin everything. He turned to the way he'd heard the splash. He wasn't _too_ worried, it wasn't like she couldn't swim. He aborted mission and decided to address his friend.

"Oi, this isn't the time to go swimming." He pointed out. 

"Shut up stupid!" was her angry reply.

"Why'd you do that anyway?" He asked, daring to crawl to the pools edge.

"I-I felt something crawling on me…" she confessed, the idea she couldn't see which direction she was swimming did not sit well with the girl, she started to panic. Kaito sighed, finding the edge and sitting.

"I'm sure it was nothing, a roach or something like that." He offered.

"That's something you moron!" She shouted, trying to find the edge. Kaito shook his head. 

"It can't take that long to find the edge, you did run into the pool, couldn't be too far." Aoko glared in the direction she heard his voice, a thought drilling its self in her mind. 

"K-Kaito… it was crawling on me, it could be in here with me." She whimpered. Kaito blinked, still sitting at the edge. 

"You're not scared of bugs are you?" He questioned. 

"Of course not stupid. I just don't like them." She stated, suppressing a shutter. "And, I don't know for sure it was.. that. It could've been a spider." She pointed out. "A poisonous one." 

Kaito shook his head again.

"And it would've drowned, right?" Aoko was silent.

"Please come get me…" She whined. Kaito blinked, nearly falling into the pool. If he did that he might bump into.. things. 

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Aoko, I can't see anymore then you can." He tried.

"Please? I don't wanna be in here with a bug." 

"Swim to the ledge and climb out?"

"I CAN'T FIND IT"

Sighing, Kaito slipped into the pool and felt around for the girl. He was going to have to follow her voice though.

"Keep talking Aoko, or I'll never find you." He encouraged, Aoko obliged, telling him how stupid he was as she did, and then ranted some about kid when she ran out of insults for Kaito. He couldn't help but find it funny that he WAS Kaitou Kid. 

"KYAA!" She squealed as some latched onto her. She relaxed when she realized it was only Kaito.

"I got you!" He chided. "See? No bugs, now Let's find the ledge." He felt her nod and gently tugged her towards the way he had come. He froze. 

"…I'm pretty sure I went straight." He looked around, realizing it was taking entirely too long to find the ledge. 

"You got us lost!?" Aoko demanded. 

"You were already los-"

"KYAA!" He was about to tell her to stop screaming but Aoko clung onto him, tightly, he could feel every curve of her body pressed against him. His mind took an involuntary leap into the gutter, blood squirting out his nose.

"Damn." He cursed, moving to stop the bleeding. "W-Why are you screaming?" He managed, still holding his nose. 

"Something touched me…" She said meekly. Kaito sighed. She still wasn't letting go. 

"…I think I got blood in the pool." He stated. Aoko blinked.

"Eh? How did you-" The question answered it's self as she felt something digging into her. "EW! KAITO THAT'S GROSS! GET AWAY YOU PRVERT!" She shoved him back. Kaito felt the water around him keep him from going under.

"H-How is that gross?" Suddenly, he backed into concrete. 

"Hey… the ledge." He offered.

"I'm not talking to-oh?" Aoko was still offended. He sighed and pulled himself out of the pool and then her.

"Well… should I go find the exit." Kaito offered.

"You should take care of you little problem first." Aoko said angrily.

"Oi, I'm not little, and trust me. You DON'T want me to do that."

"…EWW!" Aoko shrieked. "Well do something! I don't like it!"

"…Wanna help?" 

-SPALSH-


End file.
